Traditionally on land-based drilling rigs, electrical power generation and hydraulic equipment is located adjacent to or nearby the rig, rather than on the rig itself. A cable-tray, often known in the industry as a “grasshopper”, includes electrical cables and hydraulic lines designed to transport electrical power and hydraulic fluid to the drilling rig floor from equipment adjacent or near the rig. The traditional grasshopper is fixed in that the grasshopper must be disassembled and reinstalled each time the drilling rig is moved.